Zaaman Rul
Half-Elemental Efreeti Fighter 10 Large Outsider (Fire, Good) Hit Dice: 10d8+20 +10d10 + 30 (160 hp) Initiative: +10 (+6 Dex, +4 Improved Initiative) Speed: 20 ft., fly 40 ft. (perfect) AC: 22 (-1 size, +6 Dex, +7 natural) Base Attack/Grapple: +19/+30 Attacks: Slam +25 melee (1d8+15 +1d6 fire) or huge +2 frost greatsword +25 melee (2d8+10 +1d6 cold) Full Attack: Slam +25/+15 melee (1d8+15 +1d6 fire) or huge +2 frost greatsword +27/+22/+17/+12 melee (2d8+10 +1d6 cold) Face/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, heat Special Qualities: Plane shift, telepathy, half-elemental qualities, outsider traits, fire subtype Saves: Fort +16, Ref +13, Will +12 Abilities: Str 23, Dex 23, Con 16 Int 14, Wis 15, Cha 18 Skills: Bluff +14, Concentration +16, Escape Artist +15, Intimidate +23, Listen +12, Move Silently +25, Sense Motive +21, Spellcraft +12, Spot +12, Jump +20, Ride +20, Climb +12 Feats: Sunder, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Improved Initiative, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Focus (greatsword), Weapon Specialization (greatsword), Whirlwind Attack, Expertise, Leadership, Power Attack, Cleave, Great Cleave Climate/Terrain: Any land (Elemental Plane of Fire) Organization: Company (himself and 2-4 greater fire elementals) or band (himself and 6-15 greater fire elementals) Challenge Rating: 20 Treasure: Standard coins; double goods; standard items Alignment: Neutral good Advancement: by class When the elemental lord Zaaman Rul was born from the union of the elemental prince Imix and an efreeti princess, the child was at first celebrated among the efreet as the one who would unite both elemental spirits and efreeti as one people. This prophecy was to come to pass, but not in the way either the efreet or Imix expected. As he grew, Zaaman Rul began to complain that the customs of the efreet were corrupt and needlessly cruel. He pointed out the tradition that every one of the Sultan’s brothers must be killed on the day of his coronation in order to prevent succession problems. He pointed out, too, their war of annihilation against the djinn, and their brutal policy of imperialism in the plane of fire. He suggested that they were too entangled politically with the baatezu of the Nine Hells, and hinted darkly that his father Imix was involved in a plane-spanning conspiracy to destroy all reality. These opinions did not go over well at court. He was, in fact, nearly executed (bloodlessly; the spilling of royal blood was considered sacriligious among the efreet), before some efreet who had been won over by his arguments launched a daring rescue and smuggled him out of the city. Wandering the plane, he recruited a vast army among dissident efreet and those fire elemental races opposed to the rule of Imix or the efreeti Sultan. His small rebel army skirmished against his opponents for a number of years before finally facing off against Imix’s primary legion on the inauspiciously named Plain of Burnt Dreams, where the army of Zaaman Rul was dealt a crushing defeat. Unlike most of his army, Zaaman Rul survived. From isolated wilds of the plane of fire he slowly rebuilds his coalition. He will not give up in his quest to liberate the masses, but he will never overestimate his own strength again. He knows he has quite a ways to go before he is the equal of his evil father. Zaaman Rul is a large (15' tall) humanoid with red skin, long black hair, and black eyes the color of basalt. He shares something of an efreet's massive, metallic physique, but he seems even more elemental; when he flexes his muscles, the movement of flames is visible beneath his skin. Zaaman Rul speaks Jannti (the genie language), Ignan, Planar Common, Auran, and Infernal Plane Shift (Sp): Zaaman Rul can enter any of the elemental planes, the Astral Plane, the Ethereal Plane, or the Material Plane. This ability transports the genie and up to six other creatures, provided they all link hands with the genie. It is otherwise similar to the spell of the same name. Telepathy (Su): Zaaman Rul can communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 feet that has a language. Spell-Like Abilities:At will: produce flame and pyrotechnics; 1/day-grant up to three wishes (to nongenies only), burning hands, detect magic, enlarge, flaming sphere, fire shield, fire seeds, firestorm, incendiary cloud, fire elemental swarm, gaseous form, invisibility, permanent image, polymorph self, and wall of fire. These abilities are as the spells cast by an 18th-level sorcerer (save DC 12 + spell level). Heat (Ex): Zaaman Rul’s red-hot body deals 1d6 points of additional fire damage whenever he hits in melee, or when grappling, each round he maintains a hold. Fire Subtype (Ex): Fire immunity, double damage from cold except on a successful save. Outsider traits (Ex): Darkvision to 60 feet, proficient in all martial and simple weapons, doesn't need to eat or sleep, can't be raised, reincarnated, or resurrected Half-Elemental Qualities (Ex): As a half-elemental, Zaaman Rul is immune to disease and fire attacks. He has a +4 racial Fortitude bonus against poison. Category:Efreeti Category:Fighters